Mirra
"You were always so superior! But look at you now! You're no better than anyone else! You're nothing." - Mirraclaw fighting Farraclaw, the Mage, page 187 Mirra the Deserter, formerly known as Lord Mirraclaw Fierce-Raa, and, briefly, Lord Mirrafang Fierce-Raa, is a high-ranking snow wolf of the Bishar of Claw who later turned against Farraclaw and fed Fang information. For his treachery, he was renamed Mirra the Deserter and banished. It is hinted that he does not like Isla, even after the rest of the Bishar befriended her. Appearance Mirra is a tall, fearsome, handsome wolf whose fur is snow white. He had cold yellow eyes and one long ear. The other was torn off by Farraclaw in a fight. Personality Mirra is cool, calm, and cruel. He had a dislike for foxes, and calls them an inferior breed. He doesn't acknowledge Isla's presence and never talks to her. This annoys Isla. For a while, it is noted that Farraclaw likes and trusts Mirraclaw, and gives him the responsibility of leadership when he leaves with Isla. However, their friendship is broken when it is revealed that Mirraclaw was feeding the Bishar of Fang information on how King Birronclaw is sick. Mirraclaw is challenged by Farraclaw and they both fight for a while. It is shown that Mirra is a bit cowardly, as he is terrified and begs for mercy when his enemy rips his ear off. In the Books The Mage Mirraclaw is patrolling Claw territory with Cattisclaw and Norralclaw. He finds Isla hiding in a cave, and orders Cattisclaw to kill her. Cattisclaw and Norralclaw play around with Isla for a while, as if she is a toy. They wonder what kind of animal she is while Mirraclaw snaps at them impatiently. Just as Cattisclaw is about to kill her, Isla yelps Farraclaw's name and she stops. Mirraclaw agrees to take Isla to Farraclaw, and tells her to follow him. Isla is going too slow, so Cattisclaw picks her up and carries her. The group stops at the sacred stream to drink. However, Mirraclaw does not allow Isla to drink, saying that she can die of thirst as long as he's concerned. Mirraclaw asks permission from the spirit guarding the Frozen Fort to enter. He brings Isla to Farraclaw, who is the prince of Claw. The lord is shocked when Farraclaw tells him that Isla is his friend, and he looks on in disgust as the rest of Claw greet her. Throughout Isla's stay at the Bishar, he constantly ignores her and shoots her cold looks. He refuses to talk to her and pretends that she doesn't exist. At one point, when Farraclaw, Lop, and Isla leave for the Ice Razors, he tells Farraclaw goodbye but turns away from Isla (to her annoyance). Farraclaw finds out that the Bishar of Fang knows that the Claw king is sick, and that they are planning an attack. He has no idea who betrayed him until he comes back to his pack to find out that Mirraclaw is missing. The latter appears with the Bishar of Fang, proudly admitting his betrayal of Claw. King Orrùfang says that Mirraclaw would hereby be known as "Mirrafang." Enraged, Farraclaw spits out that he shall call him "Mirra the Deserter", before attacking the traitor. Isla begs them to stop fighting, but they do not listen. The battle ends once Farraclaw mauls Mirra's ear and banishes him from Claw. Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Characters (The Mage)